Nuzlocke X
by PokeToys
Summary: Ximena is a Pokѐmon trainer who is just about to start her journey. She has embarked on a rare and dangerous path... but with it comes great rewards and friendships! Nuzlocke Challenge, with a twist. Rules are written inside. Trainer x Pokemon, Trainer x Trainer, Pokemon x Pokemon


Hello guys! This is just a little information that I'm going to give you before you begin to read this story.

This is based of Nuzlocke, which is a way to make Pokѐmon games a lot harder! But I'm alternating them a little to make them more… friendly, if you catch my drift. Below are the list of rules for Nuzlocke and how I've altered them.

Rule One: If a Pokѐmon faints, they're dead. No longer available to fight ever. They are literally dead! That being said, they can become ghosts, though the only way to find them as a ghost will be to go to the spiritual tower, Celestial Tower. They will no longer appear to be the Pokѐmon they once were, and instead will take on the form of a Ghost Pokѐmon ( Such as Yamask ).

Rule Two: You can only catch the first Pokѐmon that you walk into. And this is per route. So if you run into a Lillipup on the first route, which is the only Pokѐmon you can catch on that route. Note: If you run into a Lillipup again in the next route, you can catch the next newest Pokѐmon.

Rule Three: All Pokѐmon must be nicknamed; this is to further enhance the relationship between trainer and Pokѐmon.

Now, for my story, battles will be conducted a little differently. Instead of gaining experience through battling with moves and attacks, they gain experience through sexual encounters. The battles start as normal, with one Pokѐmon attacking the other. But the goal is not to knock the Pokѐmon out, but to gain "dominance" over the other. Meaning, they want to top, and not bottom. There can be chances were the battle goes too far, and one Pokѐmon kills the other.

A trainer can build a more emotional bond with their Pokѐmon by engaging in sexual relations with them.

Wild Pokѐmon encounters can result in either a straight on battle or a sexual encounter. It depends on the Pokѐmon in question.

So that's the general rules. I hope I explained them well enough! I will physically be playing my Pokѐmon White version, so everything that happens ( wins/losses, Pokѐmon dying, ect ) will actually happen in my game. Obviously the sexual stuff won't, but I'm portraying the battles in different manners. I'll be keeping a log in another word document so that I can keep playing my game and have stuff to write at the same time.

Enjoy!

"A-Ah… O-Oooooh~"

The voice rang out softly within the room of the small home. She made sure to keep quiet, knowing that if she cried out too much her mother was sure to hear. Especially since her mother had already began to do chores. The alarm clock near her bed read six fifteen, and she knew that in fifteen more minutes, her mother would come to ask her if she was awake. Closing her eyes, and tilting her head to the side, her body shuddered from the feel of her fingers. They danced along her sensitive clit easily, make her arch and shudder. Gods she was so on the brink. She panted lightly, her head tossing to the side, long brown hair easily shifting into her face.

Blue eyes closed tightly as she rocked her hips up to meet the feel of her fingers. She gasped some, her head tossing back as her hips rose slightly off the bed, fingers moving quicker along her sensitive flesh. It didn't take her long before she felt her muscles tighten, and heat pool in her body. She grit her teeth as she came, body shaking from the force of the orgasm. Pulling her hand slowly out from inside her panties, she breathed out a small groan, eyes closing again, head tilting to the side as she started to catch her breath.

"Ximena? Darling? Are you ready to wake up?" The creak of the door made her eyes open, focusing on the brown haired woman that entered.

"Mm… Morning, Mom. Yea." She sat up, covers falling from her torso. "What are we going to do today?"

A smile formed on her mother's features as she started to close the door. "That's up to you, birthday girl. My baby is eighteen. Just yesterday you were crawling! Why don't you take a nice shower and then we'll see what we'll be doing."

She grinned. Ximena jumped out of bed, her panties still wet from the morning's release, and her nipples perky through her tank top. She flushed some, before shaking her head and gathered clothes from her closet and dresser. Jogging over toward the adjacent bathroom, she closed the door behind her, before setting the clothes on the counter, and stripping of her tank top and panties. She started a warm shower, and hopped in. Shuddering at the feel of sudden heat, she let out a groan, before stretching. She couldn't believe she was eighteen either! She giggled slightly, before bathing, her hands running through her long hair, and then she was out of the shower, and fumbling for a towel. Grabbing hold of one, she began to quickly dry herself off, eyes closing as she moved.

There was a knock on her door, in which Ximena squeaked. "J-Just a second!"

She scurried, pulling on her panties and a bra. She yanked her jean shorts up her legs, and over her hips, buttoning them up and zipping them, before pulling a white tank top over her head. She grabbed hold of a black vest, easing it on over her tank top, before pulling her hair up into a high ponytail. She shifted carefully, opening the door to the bedroom to blink in shock.

"Cheren?!"

Her friend smiled. Cheren, one of her two best friends. He was a little taller than her, with dark hair and glasses. He opened his arms slightly, and she ran to him. They hugged, laughed, and separated. Ximena pushed one of her stray locks from her face, before she shifted and looked around. Cheren grinned, before nodding toward a box that lingered on a table against the wall. Ximena blinked, her eyes lingering on the blue box wrapped with green ribbon.

"Happy birthday, Ximena! Your mother had a surprise set up for you, and she said that Bianca and I could join in as well. But I don't know what's keeping Bianca… I haven't seen her yet today." Cheren said, murmuring slightly toward the end.

Ximena was about to respond, when a voice called from behind them. "Am I a little late again? So-oooo-orry!"

She turned, and grinned at her other friend. Bianca. She was a short girl, with short blond hair. The other girl ran forward, hugging Cheren. She kissed his cheek, before smiling at Ximena. She moved over and hugged her as well, laughing some as she wished Ximena a happy birthday, and then looked at the box.

"Oh! Is that it?!" She asked, excitement showing on her bright face.

Ximena blinked in confusion, before shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know… what is it? You guys know something I don't again?"

"Well why don't you open the present and find out, Ximena?" Cheren asked, one hand moving to press on his side, a smirk on his features.

Ximena stared for a few moments, before she nodded her head with a smile. She moved forward, reaching and grabbed a small letter that rested atop the blue box. She lifted it up, reading it aloud. "I've brought three Pokѐmon, one for you and one for each of your friends. Please settle your choices politely. Enjoy your Pokѐmon! Signed, Professor Juniper." She paused, and looked over her shoulder toward her friends. "We get Pokѐmon?!"

And that concludes the first part! Hopefully I can write more later, since I'm going to be playing my game tonight/tomorrow.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and can't wait to write more!


End file.
